I'm Sorry, Neji
by weeza29745
Summary: I'm sorry..." I murmured. "Don't be.". A one-shot dedicated to Digital Skitty, I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I hope yall like it! It's NejiHina, TAKE THAT, HATERS!


Author's Note: This is a story for and dedicated to Digital Skitty, whom is awesome and everyone should read her amazing stories.

I love her, and her stories. I hope she likes this!

Um, it's probably unoriginal, but it's the only thing I could think of...

Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi, Hyuuga all belong to Kishimoto Sensei... If I did own it, I'd probably let Skitty take control... Lol. Seriously.

---------------------------------------------------

A little bit of tension was felt as Neji sparred with Hinata, every time he came up too close, she would look into his identical eyes and blush, the close proximity just too uncomfortable. After that, there would be blinding, acute pain that struck her so suddenly, her knees buckled and her eyes watered, and then she would gradually realize she had taken a hard hit from the gentle fist type of fighting. The Hyuuga genius pretended not to notice her strange reactions. He had always thought females were weird, especially his increasingly pretty younger cousin, Hinata, with cobalt hair and pearly eyes that spoke the words she meant to say.

She fell down, curling up in pain and his eyes hardened. They had been practicing for hours, and every time, this happened. He sat as he waited for her to regain her balance, impatient with her lack of speed and agility. He couldn't really help that she fell down every time her performed a close ranged attack. He had secretly been going easy on her, as to not repeat the incident at the Chuunin exams. That was not at all pleasant. He felt so bad for hurting her once he found out the truth about his father's death.

"N-neji-niisan, c-c-can we q-q-quit for to-t-today? Pl-pl-please?" She wobbled on shaky knees and crossed carefully over to the brunette haired Jounin to bow to him. He looked down at her apologetic eyes and grabbed her arms, throwing her backwards roughly. "Hinata-sama, you need to learn to fight like this." He told her coldly, holding his expression together, sinking into gentle-fist stance.

"Ne-n-neji-niiiisan..." The dark-haired angel looked away and relaxed herself for a minute before putting herself into a similar position. She nodded, looking more alert. Neji twisted around, leaping at her, and tackling her to the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back his restraining arms. They rolled around on the grass, veins popping out of their foreheads. He grunted as she bit his arm, causing him to jerk, eyes wide and he jumped off. Hinata cheered internally, her face heating up. Neji was confused, did she just _bite_ his arm?

"Hinata-sama?" Wha--" He was cut off by complete silence, he didn't even see her disappear. Reactivating his Byakugan (which he didn't realize had de-activated) he spotted her easily, hiding behind a tree and zipped over quietly, reaching around the trunk for her arms, locking his hands tight around her forearms. Neji pulled her out into the open, waiting to see what else she would do.

She held very still, staring him straight in the eye for a while, never breaking contact. She closed her eyes for a split second and her leg came up, kneeing him in the groin. She blushed and was a blur, heart pounding from how quickly she felt she had to disappear. The brunette groaned in pain, sinking to his knees and holding his package in pain. "Oh, shit, I can't have kids." He whined to no one, falling to the ground. No matter who you are, if you are a guy, getting kicked in the nuts would hurt like hell.

After a few seconds, he stood up, regaining his composure as he turned on his blood-line limit, jaw set angrily. He began dashing through the halls of the compound, looking for the little, timid Hinata who hurt him in his naughty place. The teenager spotted her, ways of torture appearing in his mind's eye. He slipped around the corner and she peeped up from her fetal position. He ceased his furious glare, seeing how frightened she was about hurting him. He knelt down, face almost soft. She was tearing up, afraid.

"Hinata-sama, what is wrong?" He touched her quivering shoulder.

"I-I-I'm sorry I h-hh-h-hurt you, N-n-neji-niis-s-san." She murmured. His brows creased, and he stood up, a stoic look on his face. "You are alright, correct?" He demanded to know, picking her up, setting her on the ground and leaving her to herself without a reply.

"Neji..."

Neji's POV

I felt terrible for making Hinata-sama cry, how did I even do that? I was too close to her, it's dangerous... Well, the soreness was starting to wear off, I couldn't believe she was afraid I'd be mad! Not that I'd injure her, but that I'd be upset with her.

Dinner time was near and I saw Hanabi walking past me in the hallway, I stopped her, turning to face her. "Tell Hinata-sama I apologize for my behavior." I spoke clearly, nodding curtly to her, she simply shot me a simple grin. Hinata... The only Hyuuga that was clumsy, the only one with indigo hair... The only really kind one. I adored that secretly, but if anyone were to ever find out, they wouldn't let me live it down or I wouldn't let them live it at all. That stutter of hers was cute. I liked everything about her, and her little blush. The only thing I hated was the fact she had the least confidence in herself I've ever seen.

I was completely thrown off that she'd bite me, also a little confused about her blushing every time I went to charge at her. After a while of pondering, I sensed by the shadow of the sun, it was dinner time. The sunset was a deep, bloody red and yellowish orange. I sauntered to the dining room and sat opposite of Hinata, making sure to observe every move she made. Was she still upset she hurt me?

She managed to excuse herself early, and I did the same, leaving my food untouched and the clan members shooting me strange looks. I found Hinata in her room, hyperventilating on the floor by her bed. I sat down beside her.

Hinata's POV

I jumped, startled by Neji sliding down to squat beside me. I felt the heat creeping slowly into my cheeks as he touched them, wiping away tears I didn't know were present. "N-neji..." I whispered. He stiffened and began getting up to go, but I held onto his hand, his big, rough hand that was warm in mine. No one had ever comforted me like that. With my sister, I was always bombarded with questions, and my father always glared at me, his eyes portraying the message, "Why are you so weak?".

No one had ever done that for me.

I gazed up at him, more tears descending down my face. He returned that look steadily, closing the door and plopping down beside me. I tucked my navy hair behind my ears, sniffling as quietly as I could. I didn't ever want to hurt him like that again. I don't think I ever had. It was a notion that was shoved into my head by the senseis. I would never hurt this handsome, stoic, warm man. Oxymoron, huh? He is self-contradicting and it frustrates me and sets me in a state of awe at the same time.

"Shhh...." He hushed my whimpering with a finger to my lips and brushed away more tears leaking down my face. Why couldn't I stop crying?

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, N-n-neji-niis-s-s-san..."

He stiffened again as I laid my head on his chest and then relaxed gratefully, stroking my cheek gently, his other arm locked around my waist. I felt a heat and a comfortable security surrounding us in the little corner we lay nestled in.

Neji's POV

I had no idea what I was doing, just that it felt more right than anything I had ever done. I wanted to lay like this forever, holding her. I think I knew what was wrong with me, and if it was wrong, I never wanted to be right. I guess I loved her, I still do. That's why I tilted her head up, her tears finally come to a stop, her wide eyes open in surprise as I touched my lips to hers. She reacted quickly, drawing away, smiling and blushing. She craned her neck and kissed me. Now I could feel myself heating up. The kiss went deeper, still chaste, though. I was elated and I cupped her face in one hand and pressed her closer with the other around her waist. I felt her smile against my lips and we sat there for hours, I never wanted it to end.

Hinata's POV

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, N-neji..." I murmured, nuzzling into his neck and he kissed my nose. I removed his forehead-protector and kissed his curse-seal, closing my eyes and snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Don't be."


End file.
